Part of The Reason
by AkaneKaminga
Summary: He just didn't understand. She did it, and he enjoyed it. Why else would he have responded back? But she had to have done it for some reason!


Inuyasha just couldn't wrap his head around it. Why had she kissed him back at the castle a few days ago? I mean, she could have tried other methods to revert him back to his half demon form, but she chose that way.

I mean, it wasn't like he didn't like it.

He enjoyed every second of it.

Why else would he have kissed back?

He just didn't understand why she did it.

There was always the possibility that she held the same feelings for him.

But that chance was slim.

He was a mere half demon!

No human would fall in love with such a disgrace as him.

But he couldn't help himself.

He fell for her.

He told himself he wouldn't after Kikyou, but Kagome …

She was just amazing in every way possible.

He loved her.

And he would leave it at that.

He couldn't possibly describe her.

Because she was just Kagome.

(See the indescribable pattern here?)

Said girl had made her way under the tree he was perched on without his knowing.

"Inuyasha?" Her angelic voice called out to him.

He grunted to signal he was there and had heard.

"Are you alright?" Her voice was tinged with worry.

"Feh. I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He retorted back with his usual arrogance.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, I know there is something on your mind."

Inuyasha immediately tensed.

"No there isn't wench. Even if there was, what would you care?!" He shouted.

Kagome grew angry instantly, but she tried her best not to show it in her tone. "How can you say that?"

"Nobody cares about the well being of a half demon Kagome." He said lowly.

"Then I must be nobody, because I care." She stated.

Inuyasha just huffed.

"Can you come down and talk to me?" She asked a bit above a whisper.

"No." He said flatly.

"Fine. I guess I'll just come up there and talk to you then!" Kagome said determinedly.

So she began her climb. Inuyasha wanted to laugh, for he thought it would be effortless. With her shoes and clumsiness, it wasn't sure that she would make it to him.

What he didn't count on was her slipping and falling.

Kagome grabbed a branch with her free arm and used her other arm to try and pull herself up. Her right leg had succeeded in stepping higher, while her left leg just wouldn't make it. She tried and tried to bring it up to her right, but it just wasn't cooperating. Kagome huffed and brought her leg up once more, only to have it slide on a piece of bark. She screeched as her arms could not hold up any longer and she fell from her spot high in the trees.

Inuyasha instantly leapt from his perch and dove to her rescue. He caught her before they hit the forest floor with one arm protectively around her waist and the other under her knees.

His feet touched the ground with grace and he bent down a bit to let Kagome out of his grasp.

"Clumsy." He stated.

Kagome swatted him on the arm then dusted herself off, patting her scratched hands down her shirt then flattening her skirt.

Inuyasha sniffed the air then glanced at the ebony-haired miko.

"You're bleeding." It was more of a statement than a question.

Kagome stared at her legs and saw that they had not been harmed. She checked on her arms but then spotted several cuts that had lined the features of her hands.

Inuyasha grabbed her hands and sat down, her resting in his lap. He took a quick sniff at each hand. His eyes flashed red dangerously for a moment, then flickered back to their amber orbs.

"You're hurt."

Kagome smiled slightly at his caring attitude. "Just a few cuts Inuyasha, it's okay." She adjusted a bit in his lap so she was turned more to his tanned face.

His tongue flicked out of his chapped lips and touched her cuts gently. Kagome gasped at the sudden contact but sighed in contentment.

"It's my fault." He said quietly.

Kagome stroked his cheek with her injured hand. Inuyasha nuzzled into it and shut his eyes.

"Inuyasha, it's okay. It's not your fault. Don't blame things on yourself …" She said in a hushed voice.

He lifted his head from her hand and gazed into her chocolate orbs.

"Why?" He asked suddenly.

Kagome was taken back for a moment. "Why what Inuyasha?"

"When we were at Kaguya's castle …. You kissed me. Why did you do it?"

Kagome sighed. "Is that what's been on your mind?"

He only nodded.

"Well part of the reason was because I wanted you back to the way you were. I didn't want you to lose yourself to being a demon."

Inuyasha sighed. So that was why she did it. She didn't do it because she wanted to.

Kagome noticed the sadness that graced his face as soon as she had finished her sentence.

"Inuyasha …"

"You said that was only part. What's the rest?" He questioned a bit rushed.

Kagome sighed. This was it. She said this sentence and he would know her feelings. The only thing stopping her was his reaction.

"The first and main reason I did it was because I wanted to."

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly and his head shot up to meet her eyes.

He gazed into her eyes to find that there was no uncertainty in what she had said. There was no sadness. There was worry, no doubt, but he also saw the love.

He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. Kagome sighed and smiled. She took that as a good sign and brought her arms around his neck. Inuyasha's arms slid around her waist and pulled her closer.

Kagome pulled back slightly just to make sure this was what he meant. She stared into his eyes to see them filled with happiness and love. She smiled brightly at him.

Inuyasha grinned at her and pulled her into a kiss.

Kagome brought her hands up from the back of his neck and into his silver hair. She tangled her fingers in them and melted into his kiss. He hugged her waist to him and smirked into the kiss.

Inuyasha pulled back slightly from her so their faces were only centimeters apart, hot breath tickling each other's faces.

"So why did you do that?" Kagome questioned, almost a mock.

"Well part of the reason was because I wanted to." He mocked back.

"The other reason?" She challenged.

"Because I love you."

Kagome put her finger to her chin. "I guess that's a good reason … " She said jokingly.

Inuyasha smirked. "It should be. It was the main reason I did it."


End file.
